The Hunt
by Ou-Rex
Summary: Birthday gift for my Beta. Sometimes the best things in life are cute and deadly, but that's what makes the hunt so dangerous!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XI.**

**(A/N: An old birthday gift for Mezzo~ My main Beta!)**

"**The Hunt"**

I was becoming more and more frustrated as time passed. I have been wandering La Theine Plateau for about five hours now. I'm growing ill with the visage of the Crag of Holla down the tree-lined path. Everywhere I turn I seem to keep running toward the Crag. Its white surface glistened as the frequent plateau rains poured. Yes it had been raining for an hour now, I was drenched. I could only thank Altana for my Wizard's Petasos. Usually I did not mind my small Tarutaru Stature, but it has now become a disability as I fight to peer over the tall, ruin walls scattered about the plateau as I search for my prey.

Still I had to admit the trees covering the plateaus were nice. Soft reds and yellows flittered through the loosely knit canopies as I wandered about less perilous terrain. The flat rolls of land didn't bother me as much, but at least twice did I find myself fighting to climb back up from the cavernous trenches that dotted the rock scarred land. By the will of Altana I found a nice dry spot, nestled under the white slates of limestone that jetted from the land. Carefully setting down my Dark Staff at my side I popped off my Sabots and shook out the loose gravel that made my feet terribly sore.

"Careful not to look up or you'll drown." I heard a familiar voice giggle from the rocks above me. My eyes narrow, if only for a moment, before I quickly retort.

"But if I don't look up how will I know who is there?" I have to admit not my best comeback but I was wet, and cold, and hungry.

My stomach quickly agreed. Another giggle escaped from the rocks above. I could see as a red-tipped tail dangled down from above, dripping with rain water.

"You'll catch cold you know." I feigned concern seeing as she was always wandering in the rain I knew it would be of no consequence if she sat in the rain for a couple of minutes.

She didn't reply. My Petasos still on my head I peer out as much as I could, only to catch sight of the bottom of her rust-colored Dragon Gaiters. The young Mithran thief leapt from her spot and landed in the grass in front of me with a heavy slosh, which sent me flying back so my Coat would not get any more soaked than it was, to little avail as I felt the tip of my Petasos clip the top of the rock. I lay there under the limestone awning, on my back. The Mithra crouched as she stepped underneath. She daintily crouched over at my side and looked at me. She folded her arms over her knees and tilted her head slightly. How could she be so completely un-phased? She was more soaked than I, seeing as she wore only light, metal and leather Dragon armor there wasn't much to soak, but her fur was clearly darker than usual from the downpour that ravaged the plateau.

"Are you still out here?" She asked with a fang-filled grin, fully knowing of that answer.

"I figured it would be nice to get caught in the rain, possibly, you know, drown as I looked up for rainbows." I remarked finally pushing myself back to a sitting position.

I looked up to the Mithran Thief who I now was face to face with. She smiled and tilted her head. "Well I told you not to look up."

Dare I reply to her remark? "After five hours I am starting to consider it…" It was a bit darker than I had meant.

She frowned, immediately making me regret my remark. I patted her knee and I immediately regret my action as I am viciously pounced to the ground and molested by the Mithra's black nose, as it rubs into my cheek. I hiss out in pain when my head bumps the rock wall. She crawls off of me with a laugh and crawls into the rain once more. I was even more soaked than before (if that was even possible) now that she rubbed herself against me. She leans down to peer under my rock canopy.

"Well hurry up, I was looking around near the rock pillars for Orcs to bother and we think we saw it there." She winks and skips off.

She pulls something white out of her front breastplate. She puts it to her mouth and lets loose a high pitched whistling call. She starts running off while waving back at me. A strange green-colored chocobo runs by and she quickly grabs the reigns and pulls herself onto his saddle, not once breaking stride. The two race off toward Ronfaure.

Well I had little excuse now, right? I roll out of my little "hole in the wall" and start off. After a minute or two I return and crawl under again to retrieve my Dark Staff. I would have not been a happy Black Mage had I left that…

I make it north just past the Crag of Holla. It had finally stopped raining, but I couldn't stop to think about it now. With my water-filled sabots sloshing I race up the hill road, which quickly became lush flat grass as the road vanishes into the high grass.

Great! Just what I needed, high grass…

If the grass wasn't so wet I'd torch it, actually that wouldn't stop me, but I wouldn't want to really get blamed if I set the whole plateau ablaze… better just to search.

I crawl about the tall grasses; I am quite unfortunate to get caught off guard by the strong, unpleasing smell. I poke my Petasos out of the grass and peer around through the blades of vegetation. There in the distance was a large Orcish Grunt. An unsavory looking beast that seemed to idle away with a large green finger up against his nose searching for other green…well ew. That was something I could have gone without seeing… Note to self: offer Paper to Orcs as peace offering.

I scuttle my way past the Orc. I start to truly understand why Rarabs are so grumpy when you lure them out into tall grass, it was either the tall grass or the fact that I tended to lure them with fire spells…in any case: I had to find it!

I could hear my Linkshell muttering, the pearl deep within my coat pockets. If they didn't be quiet I was going to scare it away, if it was here anyway.

_Shuffle_

"…?" I slowly turn my head around to the sound of shuffling. Was it there? Or was it that blasted Orc!? Stupid Orc…

_Shuffle_

There it was! I could see its long tail running through the grass. I quickly pull myself to my feet and chase after it. As I do I slam into a hard object with enough force to send my Petasos flying to the ground.

"Tree trunk?" I muttered staggering back attempting to clear my head.

I look up and staring down at me with glaring white eyes was a large, annoyed Orc.

"Hello." I said suddenly unable to keep from fidgeting. The Orc snorted and gripped his axe in hand. "Can we talk about this?" Did I honestly think that would work?

It swung its axe; luckily it was stupid and miscalculated my height to his. He misses as I duck only slightly. I turn and run, snatching up my Petasos from the ground.

"Ahhhhhh!" My voice carried behind me as I raced down the dust covered roads.

I quickly race pass what appeared to be Outlaw the Chocobo and Malix, but I was running too fast to notice, seeing as I was too busy trying to out run the one Orc that has suddenly become five.

Quickly I reached into my Coat and pulled out a small staff handle: extending it to its full size the glowing red orb atop glimmers as I stop and begin to chant.

"I call on the perdition of the Ancient ones. I pull this strength from the force of the Sun and Ifirt. From the depths and surrounding…" I could feel the warm energy grow around me as the Orcs came closer and closer. There it was… in my hand.

"TIER FLARE!" I was thrown back by my own power. I don't know how long I was down but standing above me was my Shell-mate Malix the Mithra Thief.

"You know that's my call Mezz." Malix chuckled at the obscure group joke.

"Wasn't I Wind?" I said sitting up. Malix walked up, tugging the reigns of her Chocobo to follow.

"Uh I think we should go now, yes?" The thief's ears were standing up and swiveled back. I looked over to see the large fire I had started.

"Well, wet grass does catch fire…" I chuckled standing up.

"Well I think much of anything would catch fire with a Tier Flare spell…" The Mithra chuckled back as she turned to walk off.

I fixed my Petasos and stood to my feet. Jin shook his head and sighed. He turned to follow Malix. I followed the pair.

"So it looks like you did find it." Malix said as she glanced over her shoulder.

It turn around, and to my surprise and delight, Carbuncle is following me. I smiled as he walked up to my side. I patted him gently.

"That I did." I smiled.

"Maybe next time take the Orcs out with a good Weapon Skill, or let Outlaw take it out with a good Chocobo Kick!" Malix giggled in her own amusement.

"What's the fun in that? Wasn't it you, Malix, that said when hunting you should go all out?"

She titled her head and looked off. "I don't think I meant taking out an entire region though, but what works work ne…" She grinned.

She suddenly squeaked and whirled around. She giggled.

"Less talkie more walkie I can hear the Temple Knights!" Malix said as she picked me and Carbuncle up and tossed us on Outlaw's back. We quickly raced off toward Ronfaure.

As soon as we were in Ronfaure I climbed off of Outlaw and carried Carbuncle with me.

"Why did you go through all that for a Carbuncle anyway? Why not something cool like Shiva?" Malix giggled at her own humor once again, as we stopped at the Outpost for a rest. I set Carbuncle down as Malix rested in the grass as Outlaw grazed.

"Well that's simple! He's cute and deadly!" I could see the disbelief written all over Malix's face.

"Prove it." A linkshell member called out, overhearing out conversation. They had been in the region training when suddenly a fire broke loose, but we weren't about to tell him which if us was at fault, we knew better as he was a known snitch.

I noticed Malix got up and moved away. The thief was always one step ahead. The member unsheathed his rapier blade and held it out at Carbuncle. Before I could even give a command Carbuncle lunged the shell-mate and leapt high into the air, kicking the Bandit in his face with his tiny paws. The member grunted and glared down at the small Avatar.

"The … that's it?!" He growled and waved his rapier, holding his face.

He swings at Carbuncle, but misses. Carbuncle leaps up once again, before my command, and releases a Searing Light, sending the shell-mate flying past the lounging Mithra. She yawns and props her feet up on the armored companion.

I caught myself giggling as Carbuncle looked at me with a bright smile. I think it was a good hunt, especially for something so cute.

~Fin


End file.
